Haru Innocence of Spring
by Videogame Fangirl
Summary: Young Link and Nana are my favorite pairing in SSB so I figured I'd write a short story about them. It's a oneshot. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!


**VideogameFangirl – Oooooh, a one shot!**

**AznHalfBreed – Oooooh, shut up!  
VideogameFangirl – You know what, Masshuu, we went through this with the last story, we're not doing it again!  
AznHalfBreed – Whatever do you mean?  
VideogameFangirl – You know what I mean, you jerk. Okay, whatever. Yeah, this is a oneshot. A cute Young Link and Nana one. I like that pairing!**

**AznHalfBreed – You like all cannons…**

**VideogameFangirl – You got that right! Oh yeah, I don't own Smash Brothers Brawl any characters that go with it.**

Haru : Innocence of Spring

She found herself sitting by the edge of a tree, the cherry blossoms falling lightly on her hair. They swirled around her line of vision and danced in the air as the wind guided them across their journey. She gripped a nearby branch hard, squeezing her eyes shut and rocking back and forth slowly. Her mind was in turmoil, memories of the previous month revolving around slowly. During the day, when she gazed at the sunlit sky, she did not have to worry about being haunted by this memory. But at night, when she shifted between waking and dreaming, her mind was purged of everything except that day. Nana opened her caramel eyes slowly and blinked slowly, her brown hair hidden by the hood of the Eskimo that covered her body. She felt herself sigh and closed her eyes, willing the memory to overwhelm her and take root once again.

Nana had been sitting on her bed, just removing her hood after a day's practice with her brother. Her mouth was in a half grin spawned from glee and her slight nervousness. Turning around and making sure the room door was quite closed, she reached under her covers and withdrew the project she had been working on. Her heart grew warmer as she gazed at it and she took out a much smaller hammer and began to chisel at the ice. She remembered what her brother had told her the day he had given her a block of it.

_"Nana, this ice isn't normal. It won't ever melt and will never feel cold to the touch. So, happy birthday and please, don't waste it, okay?" _She had nodded to his words and she smiled as she continued her carving. She wasn't wasting it, this was being made into something important. She continued the process for about an hour or so and then, much to her pleasure, put down her hammer and observed her work of art. Nana couldn't help but feel proud of herself. After Pit had taken her to Palutena's palace, Nana felt that the goddess embodied hope, warmth, and happiness. She had carved just that and in letters that had been painstakingly difficult to write, she had put the words, 'Together always…'

She had considered this to be her greatest accomplishment, besides pointing out at a rather large dinner table that Ganon was picking his nose. She chortled at the memory and slid off her bed, taking the carved figurine and putting it in a satin box. As she was doing such, she failed to notice the presence of Popo, who had sidled into the room without her knowing.

"What are you doing?" She jumped and whirled around, the box flying out of her hands. Despair took over as she watched the box whirl in the air and the figurine she had worked so hard on flew across the room. Her brother was quick on the uptake and managed to catch it in one hand the box in the other. Popo stared at both objects for several minutes before looking at a blushing Nana with raised eyebrows.

"Who is this for…? It's very beautiful, Nana." He said simply as he put the figurine in the box. She mumbled a thank you as she took it from him in her nimble hands. She cradled the box to her chest, being extra careful not to let any danger befall it anymore.

"Um, someone special…" She muttered, unable to look him in the eye as she said it. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Popo start to grin as he walked over and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Young Link?" He asked slowly. Her blush doubled and he took that as a yes for his grin got wider and he laughed a small bit. "That's cute. Good thing you finished, Valentine's Day is almost over." He said shortly. She nodded to his words and thanked him for support. Nana left the room in a hurry, the box cradled under her arms and away from prying eyes. Her legs took her down the long halls of the mansion and she started to fear that perhaps he had gone to bed or he had left for the day. Nana rounded the corner and bumped into the person in question, clutching the gift as she fell. She fell to the ground and landed on her bottom, wincing from the impact. Young Link had staggered but seeing as she was on the floor, offered a hand to bring her up. She blushed and stood up, mumbling thanks.

"Hey, Nana, you okay? Oh," He said, noticing the gift in her hands. "Who's that for?" He asked, now curious. With a gulp, she started to speak in a high-pitched voice due to her tension.

"…You!" She said and she stuffed the box in his hands. Before he could even respond, she ran out the door and was to her room faster than she even thought possible. She fell on to her bed and was grateful that Popo wasn't there. She felt happy that she had done what she had planned and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come.

She re-opened her eyes, the memory had ended. She felt dull and worse than ever as she thought about what had happened after. The day after, she had waited on Young Link to say something, but the time never came. Day after day Nana waited, but he never said anything. He then began to avoid her at all times during the day and when they were together, he pretended she didn't exist. She felt tears well in her eyes. If only she hadn't told him what she felt. If only… It was better to be with him and not have him know her feelings than for him to know and avoid her. She bit back a sob that threatened to escape her lips and got off the tree. Today was White Day, the day when boys gave girls gift. The evening was close to setting in and he hadn't shown up. Feeling rejected, she walked through the mansion and eventually arrived back at her room. She saw her brother, his Eskimo on the ground and in blue pajamas. He looked up at her arrival.

"Oh, hey Nana!" He said, sounding cheery. "There's something for you." He said with a grin but turned and left before she could ask any further questions. Confused and wary, she walked over to her bed to see a small note and a package lying on her covers. Her small hands took the package and opened it slowly to see a heart candy. She squinted and saw "love" written on it. Her heart beating faster than she had imagined, she took the note in shaking hands and read it slowly.

_When you find this note, please come meet me at the grove. I will be waiting until nightfall._

There was no signature but hope managed to worm its way into her heart and mind. She quickly wiped tears from her eyes. These were not tears of sadness but tears of happiness. She put the note and candy back where she found it and ran into her closet. Nana very rarely wore anything other than her Eskimo but she felt the need to change her appearance. She hastily put on a dress with flower designs and some matching sandals. Running a comb through her hair, she smiled at her appearance. Her hair now ran down her back, although it was hard to tell since she had her hood up all the time. She ran from the room, heading towards the grove at her fastest speed.

Nana slowed down halfway there, she didn't want to come all out of breath. Walking briskly now, she sent looks at the sky, it was almost nightfall. She saw the grove in her sights and fought the smile that threatened to come on her face. Before long, the light showed a young boy in the clearing. Her heart skipped two beats as she realized it was Young Link. Trying to look calm, she hurried forward and waved. She noticed that the instant he laid eyes on her, he blushed and turned his head away, unable to look at her. She stopped right beside him, waiting for him to say something.

"Um, hi." He began, somewhat lamely. "I was afraid you would never come." He said. She started to laugh and shook her head fast. The blush intensified on her face but at the moment, she didn't care. It was great to have him talk to her.

"Of course I would come!" She managed to say without stuttering. He nodded and shifted on his feet, and looked at her slowly. His blue eyes bore into her caramel ones and he smiled a small smile.

"I have something to… tell you." He said, a pause in his words. Nana began to fear for the worst and hope for the best at the same time. He continued talking, saving her a response. "I don't really know… how to begin…" He gulped and blinked twice extremely quickly. "I could say really cheesy stuff but I don't think it cuts it… I want something special." He ended. Nana blinked in surprise and tilted her head to the side in slight confusion.

"I know I've been avoiding you all this time but the truth is… I don't think I ever realized how much you meant to me;" Here, his blush intensified a tenfold and Nana felt her face heat up several degrees too. Young Link found the courage to continue, however, for which she was grateful. "What I'm trying to say is that, um," He paused and shifted on his feet. Nana waited but he didn't say anything else. He scratched his nose and began to look in alternate directions. What was so hard to say? It was around the time this thought fell into her head that she felt his soft arms encircle her and pull her into a hug. Her mind comprehended the fact he was hugging her and this was reality. She hugged him back and his voice, so soft that it was above a whisper, spoke in her hear, his breath tickling it.

"I love you." He said. He pulled back at little and Nana caught glimpse of his blue eyes before he came closer and kissed her. Her heart threatened to burst as blood pounded in her ears and she closed her eyes in surrender. Joy flooded through her and when he pulled back, she didn't even try to keep the smile off her face. She simply hugged him back and whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." She said. She pulled back to see him smile and the two linked hands, turning to head back to the mansion and enjoy their first day together.

Fin

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**VideogameFangirl – Aw, so cute! I love cannons and I love this pairing!**

**AznHalfBreed – Yeah, yeah, me too. Okay, finally, that's over. No, back to my game playing!**

**VideogameFangirl – Hoped you liked it! Just a cute short story!**

**AznHalfBreed – Please read and review, it keeps her busy so she doesn't have to steal my videogames.**

**VideogameFangirl – I don't steal your videogames! I borrow them!**

**AznHalfBreed – Yeah, a year is definitely borrowing.**

**VideogameFangirl – Yeah, whatever. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
